


[Podfic] Ocean

by kalakirya



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of misbegotten's storyThe thing about space is there aren't a lot of oceans.
Relationships: Lilo Pelekai & Nani Pelekai
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795216) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 



**Title:** Ocean

**Rating:** general audiences

**Content Notes:** none

**Length:** 0:01:01

[ stream/download as an mp3](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bLilo%20&%20Stitch%5d%20Ocean.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)


End file.
